Always, I promise
by beckettxwine
Summary: Kate thinks its about time Castle meet the person who means everything to her.


_Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own Castle. *sigh…*_

Kate slipped her finger through the ring around her neck and sighed. She heard the timer from the microwave going off, noting that her day old Chinese food was now warm. She glanced into the kitchen, not moving from her spot on the couch. She pushed herself up a few minutes later, but walked to her bedroom rather than to her food. She opened her wardrobe and stared into it for a minute. Kate scoffed and shut the doors. _Who was she dressing up for? _She grabbed her coat from the back of the chair in the kitchen and walked to the front door. Locking it, she pushed the elevator button, just to have it open with a familiar face staring back at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"Castle, I was just coming to see you." Castle's face scrunched up and he stepped aside to let her into the elevator.

"Wha- Why?" He turned to her and she pressed the "L" button. Kate cleared her throat and looked at him from the side.

"I want you to meet someone," Kate smiled and finally gained the courage to look up at Castle. The elevator dinged and they walked out side by side, shoulders bumping against each other. When they got to the front doors, a woman opened it and smiled at Kate.

"Thank you, Keira." She nodded to her and Kate and Castle made their way through the door. They got to the parking garage and Kate pulled out her keys. Castle thought about asking her where they were going, or even who they were meeting. Instead Castle climbed into the passenger's seat of her Crown Vic and folded his hands in his lap.

"Castle, the person isn't going to kill you. Calm down," Kate chuckled and pulled the car out onto the busy New York streets.

…

Castle's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times when Kate pulled her car into the cemetery. Her lips were pressed in a thin line and her eyes were sad, but still had the fire they always had in them when she was with Castle. He turned to look at her and she drummed her fingers on the keyboard as they passed all of the headstones. Kate wouldn't look at Castle and that hadn't gone unnoticed by him. She drove straight, and then turned left. She stopped the car on the side of the road near a small batch of plaques in the ground.

Kate stepped out of the car and was quickly followed by Castle. She stood at the side of the car and he watched her movements. She checked her watch, she pushed her hair back, and she rocked on her heels. Finally, Kate pulled on the ring on the chain and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and started in front of him. She got about three feet before Castle pulled on her elbow.

"Beckett, Kate.. You don't have to do this you know-"

"No, I know, I want to." Kate pulled her arm free and took Castle's hand in hers. She stepped forward and pulled him with her. They stepped through three rows of plaques in the ground, and she stopped when she was at the fourth row. "_It's row four spot one Miss Beckett" _She remembered the man at the church saying. Kate bowed her head and released her hand from Castle's. Kate bent down and rubbed the plaque, sighing.

Castle followed her motions and watched her hand rub against the plaque. His hands trailed to where her hand stopped, which was on Johanna's name. He read the plaque and his mouth fell open once he realized why she brought him there.

Her name, her birthday, the day she died. _The day she died. _Castle bent down to Kate's level and placed his palm on Kate's back. What shocked the both of them was the fact that Kate leaned slowly closer to him. Castle sat on his knees and wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulders. Kate cleared her throat and started to speak. It was very low, and very scratchy, but Castle was still able to make it out.

"Hi Mom. I know I've never brought anyone here before, but I don't think he's like anyone I've ever met. Dad always made fun of me for having a book at my nose whenever I had free time, but I know he loved that I read. This is Rick Castle. He's a writer." Kate wiped her nose and breathed out a laugh. "A lot of his books actually helped me when you… Weren't there. I know if you met him you would love him. He annoys me a lot though." Kate laughed and moved to kneel next to Castle, placing her hand on his thigh. He moved his arm from around her shoulders and quickly gripped her hand. Kate looked up at Castle and he motioned to the plaque. She nodded and leaned against his side.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Beckett. I really-" Castle took a deep breath. "When I met Kate I didn't expect anything that came out of her. You raised an extremely phenomenal woman. She is stronger and more kept together than anyone else I have ever seen. I didn't expect her to ever bring me here. Not only knowing her this long at least. She's an amazing person, but she's extremely guarded. I respect that, more than probably anyone ever would. I just really want to say thank you. I'll watch over her for you, I promise." Castle smiled at the plaque and then looked up.

Kate moved from his shoulder and a loud gasp left her mouth when a pile of leaves nearby rustled and a few drifted towards where Kate and Castle were seated. Kate covered her mouth with her hand and Castle could see the pools of water swimming in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder, pulling her to him, and kissed her head. He looked back up to the sky that was now floating with dark gray clouds and whispered, "Always, I promise."

_A/N: *pauses and waits for the "awww's"… Just me? Alright.. I originally wanted this up yesterday, considering that was the ninth and today is the tenth. Sigh. _

_The drive into the cemetery and the plaque place for Johanna is actually reflected off of my niece's grave! It's in the fourth row of kids, the first one. When I went back after the funeral, I didn't know if it was the first or second, and the man at the church said to me what 'he' said to Beckett. This is sort of in honor of my niece, who would have been 15 months old tomorrow! Can you guess why the 'door man' was a woman instead now?_

_I hope you guys enjoy! _


End file.
